Taking the Nightmares Away
by Lunarkitty15
Summary: Alfred wakes up screaming from nightmares of the time when he and his brother were held prisoner at Auschwitz-Birkenau concentration camp. He begs his boyfriend to go see his brother to make sure he is alright.


WARNING! This is a oneshot I did based on a fanfic, so I make a few refrences to events from that story! I HIGHLY reccomend you read that fanfic first. The summary: During WW2, Nazi doctor Josef Mengele conducted experiments on identical twins. Alfred and Matthew, taken as prisoners of war, were delivered to his program. A rescue is on its way, but it won't be soon enough to stop the nightmares...  
The link: fanfiction .net/s/5399721/1/Awakening

Like I said, it has a REALLY good storyline that sucks you in! I hope you give it a chance!

* * *

Ivan woke to a familar yet heart-wrenching sound. Screams. Screams so loud that were laced with body-wracking sobs. It used to startle him very badly in the beggining, but not anymore. Ivan let out a hiss in pain as a strong arm came down on his stomach. He quickly turned to the side and grabbed the flailing arms that thrashed upwards, trying to swipe at an invisble force.

"Любовь!"

Ivan sat up, placing a firm hold down on the tense wrists that clawed at the bedsheets. He gazed down in sadness at Alfred who now had a steady stream of tears flowing from his shut eyes. He twisted and arched in jerky shudders, still caught up in the nightmare.

"Mattie! Mattie! Mattie!"

Always the same name. Always his dear brother, Canada.

Ivan realeased both of Alfred's wrists so he could shake the younger nation awake.

"Alfred! Wake up Alfred!"

Alfred's eyes shot open and he gave a piercing scream and lashed out violently, punching Russia in the jaw. He let out another wracking sob and kicked the sheets back and flew out of bed, crashing on to the floor. He ended up huddled against the wall just below one of the bedrooms windows.

Ivan rubbed his jaw and stared down over at the cowering America. It broke hiss heart to see him like this. Cocky and cheerful, always a smile on his face during the day. But at night, it was a diffrent story. At night the nightmares came out and crept into Alfred's head with memories of surgical knives and dead children.

Ivan was there among the Red Army that liberated that hell-hole. Auschwitz-Birkenau. And in a sterile-white lab building, he found the twin brothers laid upon two seperate shiny cold morgue tables, not breathing. He had to walk past numerous twins. All children. All dead. But nations couldn't die.

"Oh god! Mattie! I'm sorry Mattie! I'm sorry!"

Ivan was jolted from his thoughts when Alfred cried out again, ending in a weak whimper. Ivan slowly walked over to his boyfriend and kneeled down. He gently took the younger nations face in his hands and lifted his trembling head. Wide, sky-blue eyes stared back, and a tiny light flickered.

"Vanya!"

Alfred flung into the Russian, arms wrapping tightly around the larger man's neck. He shuddered again and buried his head into Ivan's egg-shell colored scarf.

"Vanya! Mattie! I need to see Mattie!"

Alfred dug his nails sharply into Ivan's back, and Ivan let a mumbled word and ran his hands lightly through America's sunflower-yellow hair.

"He needs me! He's hurting! His eyes!"

"He is fine, Любовь. That was a long time ago. You are safe. I will not let anyone touch you or your brother."

"Mattie! I want to see him now Vanya!" Alfred pulled back and stared up with a trembling lip and fearful eyes. "Yмоляю?"

Ivan gave a sigh along with a short nod.

* * *

Matthew Williams was currently clutching Kumajiro tightly to his chest as he made himself a midnight snack. The kitchen lights flooded the room with a bright glow, illuminating all the dark shadows. He unconciously lifted a hand up to his eyes and lightly touched the side of his face before dropping his hand. He had left his glasses on his bedside table, not that they did much good for him at night.

He lightly hummed a lullaby as he flipped the four pancakes over, and was startled when a light knock sounded.

"Wh-who is it?" Matthew slowly walked out of the kitchen and into the main entry way, shuffeling over to the door.

"It is-"

"Mattie!?"

Matthew let out a held breath and quickly undid the lock and flung open in the door. Standing just outside was Ivan Braginski and his brother Alfred. They both were wearing pajamas, and to Matthews amusement, Russia had on bunny slippers.

"Oh my god! Mattie! You're alright!"

Matthew cried out in pain as his brothers arms wrapped tightly around his waist and he gave a squeeze.

"Al!"

Alfred did not back off, but he loosend his hold around his brother's waist slightly.

"What's wrong Al?" Matthew laid a hand on his brothers head. He heard a cough from behind Alfred and lifted his head to see Russia mouthe the word 'nightmare'. Matthew's eyes widened slightly and he stared back down at his trembling twin. So he still had them too? Even after all these years?

_"Don't worry Mattie! Russia's coming to save us! Once he gets here, he will shoot that bastard in the head! We'll be free Mattie! Free!"_

Matthew remembered, and even though he couldn't see at the time, he could smell the blood. Alfred had become very sick and had a high fever from what that doctor did to him. But even so, Matthew had been his only concern.

_"Mattie....you're bleeding!"_

_"God damn it Al! You should be worrying about yourself, not me!"_

Co-come in! Please." Matthew stepped to the side, Alfred still holding on to him like he was his only lifeline, to let the Russian pass.

"Thank you, Matvey." Ivan gave a weak smile as he passed by and headed to the familar family room. This was not the first time they had intruded upon Alfred's brother, and it was surely not the last.

Matthew closed the door gently and followed after, Alfred sniffling against his side. He had switched from clinging around the waist, to gripping Matthew's hand with both his own and leaned heavily into the side of his brother. As they neared the couch, however, as always Alfred sat next to his boyfriend and switched his head over to his shoulder.

For a few minutes they just sat there, speaking no words. It was another common routine, and a comforting one for Alfred who didn't have the energy to speak yet.

"Do you want to talk about it, Al?" Matthew turned his head just in time to see Alfred quickly shake his head and tears spill over from his eyes.

Ivan leaned over to Alfred's ear. "You're safe, мой подсолнух"

Alfred nodded his head then turned into Ivan and buried his head into Russia's chest, still keeping hold of Matthews hand.

"Itwasmmmfffg"

"What was that, Al?" Matthew straightened up and looked over at his brother.

Alfred lifted his head. "T-the sur-g-gery. It w-was the surge-r-ry again." Alfred squeezed his eyes shut and started to hyperventilate.

"Alfred! Calm down, Любовь!" Ivan started to rub Alfred's back gently and brought him closer."

"I'm going to go make some tea....." Matthew stood up but Alfred did not like that.

"NO! DON'T GO! DON'T LEAVE ME MATTIE!"

Alfred lurched to his feet and and pulled Matthew back to him.

"Al! I'm just going to the kitchen."

Russia had stood up a split second after his boyfriend had gotten up and was now behind the smaller nation. He put a hand on Alfred's shoulder and whispered something into his hair which Matthew was glad to see calmed his brother down as he leaned back into the Russian.

"It will just be a minute." Matthew gently pried Alfred's fingers from his wrist and turned around and walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

"I'm back!"

Alfred whipped his head off of Ivan's chest and looked up eagerly at his brother coming in with a tray of teacups.

"Mattie! C-come sit down!" Alfred patted the seat beside him and smiled up at his brother.

Mattie was his light. He loved his brother very much. He was the only one who knew what he had gone through. Personally. Of course Ivan had rescued them, but he was not with them during their captivity.

"Here you go Al." Matthew handed a teacup at Alfred who took it graciously. He was too tired to complain to his brother that he didn't even like tea anymore. Never had really. The stuff was fucking nasty.

"Ivan was telling me some funny jokes while you were gone, Mattie!" Alfred looked back at his boyfriend and grinned.

He adored Ivan. During the Cold War, it was a nightmare. After he had saved him and his brother, he got a new boss, and then things went spiraling downward. He would wake up screaming, every night. Not just nightmares of his days at the concentration camp, but also of him going face-to-face against Ivan Braginski, a cold, mantiplative man with a never-vanishing smirk. It was mostly just punches and nasty words to each other with ocassional hate-sex. But the times when Ivan completly blocked himself from Alfred and the world....that was the worst.

"Yes, because we have the best humour over there. Unlike America where it is disgusting vulgar jokes." Ivan stated in a serious tone but then flashed a grin at his boyfriend who gave a small pout.

Alfred looked down at his tea and gave a grimance before taking a quick sip.

"I'm really sorry about this Mattie. I don't mean to...I just needed to see that you are all right. That's all." Alfred looked down in shame. His brother never came in the middle of the night to his place. Not lately at least. He felt so weak.

"Really Mattie! I-" Alfred's vision blanked out for a second and he shook his head. His head felt fuzzy and he couldn't move his body anymore. He fell back against Russia and looked up at his brother in relization.

"You....u..dru...drugg....e..."

Alfred's eyes flickered, and the last thing he saw was his brother carefully putting down the tea tray on to the coffee table.

* * *

"I'm sorry about that Ivan. I thought it was best since he can never go back to sleep after one of his nightmares."

Ivan gently picked Alfred up and cradled him in his arms. "It's fine Matvey, I'm glad. I hate seeing him go through four days or so of no sleep after one of these."

"I still get them.....but...not as bad as my brothers."

Ivan walked up to Matthew and swiped back his bangs and kissed his forehead lightly.

"Спасибо, Матвей"

Matthew silently watched the Russian exit his house and a warm smile lit his face.

* * *

"Mattie.....asshole..."

Ivan chuckled as he watched Alfred groan and frown in his sleep. Thankfully the rest of his night had been nightmare-free.

"Alfred...." Ivan blew lightly against his lover's ear and giggled when the nation growled and flipped on to his back.

"Alfred! I got you Mickey D's for breakfast!"

Like clockwork, Alfred's eyes shot open and he winced as the bright sunlight hit his eyes.

"Gah! Vanya? Where's Mattie? I'm going to murder that evil brother of mine! I knew it! He was the evil twin!"

"He is most likely asleep in his house right now подсолнечник."

Alfred saw the hurt look that passed through his boyfriends eyes and bit his lip and looked down.

"Прости, Ваня"

Ivan's mouth fell open and he closed it quickly.

"Why do you say that?" Ivan tilted his head to the side.

"Be-because I keep going to my brother....and you're ri-right th-there!" Alfred broke off into sobs and he covered his face with both hands.

"Ты такой глупый, Альфред, но я понимаю."

Alfred wiped his eyes and looked up. "Really?"

"Да, of course."

Alfred flashed a huge smile that lit up his eyes and threw his arms around Ivan's neck.

"я тебя люблю!"

* * *

I hope you guys liked it!

Please Review! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!


End file.
